The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With motor vehicles such as sedans, station wagons and sport utility vehicles, when one needs to carry items such as groceries and other relatively some individual or bagged articles, such items are typically placed in the trunk area of the vehicle. However, as the vehicle travels, it is common for packages to tip over and the contents to be spilled out and then be free to roll or slide around in the trunk area. This is inconvenient both while driving, as the driver may hear items sliding in the trunk and hitting the interior walls of the trunk, and when the items need to be re-bagged before removing them from the trunk. However, it is generally undesirable to put permanent partitions in the trunk because that may reduce the utility of the trunk in being able to accommodate larger items. Accordingly, some form of restraining system is needed that is able to be easily stowed in the trunk when not needed, and yet placed quickly and easily in an operative configuration when the need arises to restrain smaller items or bags of items from tipping over and rolling or sliding around in the trunk.